Craziness in Ireland with Vampires
by MissLTears
Summary: OK, it'll be mad. With characters from both books and me and my friends. Fletcherie. Loads of random things. Story of life after Twilight. Team Edward! The rest of it will be better than the first chapter. Please R&R! MissLTears
1. 1 Meeting

**Twilight and Skulduggery Pleasant**

**I would first like to say that I do not own any characters or places in the book.**  
**Any character from Skulduggery Pleasant is owned by Derek Landy.**  
**Any character from Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**  
**So with the disclaimer's out of the way, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Valkyrie was at school. Why? She did not know. Skulduggery had done this. He was probably putting a theory to the test. Fletcher was with her. Why? She did not know. Fletcher would say it was for protection. But, besides teleporting, what could Fletcher do that she, or any other person, couldn't do? It was so boring. She was sat, next to Fletcher, in another geography lesson. Fletcher's constant failed attempts of cheering her up had become very annoying. She had taken to ignoring everyone, and putting her head in her arms, in a way to warn them not to speak to her. Finally, the bell rung. Valkyrie shot up and ran out of the room, ignoring the teacher's protests. She thought it was lunch, when she remembered, she had maths. Valkyrie groaned.

Maths. Nobody's fond of maths. Except for nerd's and dork's and intelligent wraths. For you know when it come's for you. There's homework in your living room. There is maths in your gravy. Even if you hide at sea, there're mathmatition's in the navy. Intelligent people your days are numbered, Maths will get you while you slumber. After school, it will come for you and tear your brains in two. Because, you like school, you like school, you cannot fool and you really like maths. You like school, you like school, you cannot fool and you really like maths. Oh, no. Valkyrie really shouldn't have watched THE OWLS SONG last night. (I know some people who are clever don't like school/maths, but I couldn't think).

Valkyrie waited out of the classroom, until the class was waved in. She sat in her seat and didn't look at anyone. The teacher finally spoke up, "Class, I would like to introduce you to our new members." Valkyrie didn't look up. Great. New people. The reflection would be so much better at this. "This is Isabella, Edward, Alice, Jacob and Rennesme."  
"Please call me Bella," said a soprano voice so smooth, Valkyrie almost looked up. Almost. Valkyrie became aware of Lunar Tears beside her. She signed up a week ago, very excited like she knew something would happen. Valkyrie could sense her bobbing up and down. "Edward, why don't you sit beside Stephanie?" No! Not beside Stephanie, not beside Stephanie...  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer to sit next to Bella," Edward said.  
"But I think Bella should sit next to Fletcher, go sit next to Stephanie, she's... nice." This was even worse. A new female next to Fletcher. Valkyrie sighed. She should be civilised. And what was the hesitation before nice? I'm nice! I am... aren't I? She thought

I looked up at Edward to see the new boy. I felt my mouth drop open. My heart started beating, rapidly. Keep calm, keep calm. But he was beautiful. He gave me a polite smile as he sat next to me. He had ginger hair, (I refuse to say copper) a straight nose, gold eyes, and the most perfect face. Even with Fletcher's arrogance even he could not compete with Edward. I looked up to see his relatives, well, they must be his relatives. They were all just as beautiful. Well, all but one. Jacob Black was bland compared to these. She supposed he was OK, but nothing special. Valkyrie returned her eyes to Edward. He was watching Fletcher and Bella, his eyebrows furrowed. I turned to look at them. Fletcher was staring at a very uncomfortable-looking Bella. He went to touch her, but she grabbed his hands before he could. Valkyrie would hit him tonight for that, or maybe she'd set his hair on fire... Sigh. She returned her eyes to Edward, he really was beautiful.

* * *

I went to sit next to Stephanie. Her head was on the table. She was tired and didn't want to be there. She also didn't want me to sit next to her. Why? Her thoughts mentioned something about a reflection. What was she implying to? This, Fletcher must be her boyfriend. I could feel his thoughts about Bella, everyone thinks the same. Three thoughts were particularly loud: Stephanie's, Fletcher's (regretably) and a certain Lunar Tears beside Stephanie. She seemed very excited to see me. "Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, where are they?" I sat down next to Stephanie. I'd have to see Bella tonight.  
"Get me out of here!" Bella pushed her shield away to send me the message. Fletcher was annoying me. He'd better stop thinking that about my wife...  
Four girls burst into the room. "Sorry we're late!" They shouted and sat down. They stood up again and screeched "They're here?"  
"Yes, they're here! Where have you been? I told you they'd be here this week! I told you not to be late, and the lesson you are, they arrive! So I get the reward. I sit next to Edward!" That was Lunar. She stood up and screeched at the other four and calmly sat back down. One of the four looked smug, however.  
"Well, I get a treat too. You sat me next to Jacob!"  
"You did admit I was smater than you so..."  
Where have we come to? This is mad... How did they seem to know us? We've never been to Ireland before. Lunar was staring at me, and said, "Hi."

* * *

**Guess what? I've just found out that my taken name, Lunar Tears, is like a virtual world game or something on the internet! I never knew that. It's such a weird coincidence!**  
**Anyway, please review if you read this.**  
**XD**


	2. 2 Discovered

Chapter 2

Set the next day

There was something strange about Edward Cullen. There was something strange about all of them. Valkyrie was still at school. Skulduggery still made her. It was so unfair. Fletcher put a finger under her chin, and stroked it. Valkyrie bit it. She turned to stare at him. HOW DARE HE? Valkyrie messed up Fletcher's hair, twisting it, ruffling it, re-spiking it and ran to the cafeteria. They're even, she thought. It would take Fletch the rest of lunch to fix his hair. But anyway, there was something wrong with the Cullen's and a certain Mr Black. I sat on a table, so that I could see the Cullen's but they couldn't see me.

Rennesme was picking at her food, not seeming to want to eat it. Jacob was wolfing it down. (Get it?) Nobody else was even looking at the food. Valkyrie was making a list. Or she was going to. Jacob seemed seperate from the others in a way. Edward turned his head to me. Looking directly at me through the crowd. I crouched down, then sprang through the room, keeping to crowds. I checked my timetable. I had geography this afternoon. Perfect. I decided on a method to what I would do.

Valkyrie dropped her pencil on purpose. She dropped it so that only Edward could reach it.

"Could you pick that up for me, please?" Valkyrie asked, trying to sound sweet and sorry.

"Okay," Edward replied, sounding mysterious. He picked it up and held it out for her. She went to brush my fingers over his as she got it. Just as she was about to reach his fingers, he slid them out of the way. Valkyrie frowned and got the pencil. How did he know what she was going to do? It was like he read her mind...

She decided to stop with the subtle approach. She stroked a finger over his hand as he wrote. He froze. So did she. He was ice cold. It was a warm day, not sunny, but he was freezing. He was so cold.

Mrs Armstrong asked him to go to the board to answer a question. He slid out of his seat, and gracefully strode to the board. It was impossible. It was inhuman. He answered the question, without really noticing it. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes. She wondered what would happen if... She threw a pencil at him. She shouldn't have, but she did. She really threw a pencil at him. He caught it, so fast, his arm was a blur. That's what happens, when you throw a pencil at Edward Cullen.

A beam of sunlight hit Edward's face. He quickly moved out the way, but she swore she saw him sparkle. Valkyrie stared at him. It was like being near China. He looked at her as he sat down. He stared through his long eye-lashes, with golden, smoldering eyes. Did people really have golden eyes? They were dark before. Valkyrie thought to yesterday, they were, he had dark eyes.  
"What did you see?" He asked her. It was like being near China, he was so perfect. Valkyrie snapped her mouth shut. She looked away. Three more things to add to the list.

The day continued like that. By the end of the day, Valkyrie had her list.

Things that are different about Edward / The Cullens:  
1. They were beautiful 2. They were cold 3. Edward can sense when you do something before you do it / can read your mind 4. They were fast 5. They were strong 6. They sparkle 7. Their eyes change colour 8. They have white, sharp teeth 9. They try to stay away from everyone else

Valkyrie was confused. She hadn't read about anything like them from Gordon. What were they?

"They're vampires," Lunar Tears said, as they were walking to the bus stop.

"They're not like Dusk or Caelan," Valkyrie responded, ignoring the feelings stirring inside her as she said Caelan's name.

"They are a different type of vampire." Lunar explained.

"But what about Jacob Black?" Valkyrie asked.

"He's a werewolf." Lunar said, like this was an everyday thing. Oh. A werewolf? Right. "They are also already paired," Lunar continued, a little disappointed by this fact. "Edward with Bella, Alice with Jasper, a guy from a year above you, Rosalie with Emmett, both a year above you, and Jacob with Rennesme." Lunar looked as though she might be sick as she said the last one.

"How old are they?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well, Jasper's about 204, and everyone else is younger, except maybe Carlisle. Carlisle and Esme is the mother and father. Everyone is over or just under 100, except Bella and Rennesme. Bella is 34 and Rennesme is your age."

"What else?" Valkyrie asked.

Lunar smiled. "You'll have to figure out for yourself." And she left. 


	3. 3 Answers

Chapter 3

Valkyrie smiled. So _this_ was what Skulduggery had sent her to school for. He sat at the opposite side of the room, twiddling with his gloves. He was thinking deeply, she could tell. Lunar Tears sat in the corner, reading Dracula. Ironic.

"So they are vampires..." Skulduggery murmured.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Valkyrie asked. She wanted to kick some vampire butt.

"Observe," Skulduggery answered. Valkyrie's smile dropped. Observe? Was he kidding? "We don't know exactly what we'll be up against," Skulduggery continued, once he'd read Valkyrie's expression, "We'd better wait."

"But... They're vampires! They kill people! We can't just leave them free!"

"We'll inform the Grand Mage."

Valkyrie couldn't argue with that. She actually _liked_ this Grand Mage. Which was new. But she couldn't just sit back and do nothing! Patience was not her forte.

Valkyrie rose.

"Where are you going?" Skulduggery demanded.

"I'm meeting Fletcher at my house," Valkyrie lied.

Skulduggery ducked his head. She wished he had expressions...

Valkyrie stormed out of the room.

It was time for answers.


End file.
